Death Ryhmes A Sequel
by tigerlilly124
Summary: this is a sequel to Cyanide's Kiss many of whom back on deviantart were sad that i finished the story so quicky
1. The End Prologe

Death Rhymes

The sounds of heavy metal being dragged across burning concrete seemed to worm it's way into the ear of many who was about to witness the most bloody mid-morning day ever.

The air was hot, sticky, and humid. Waves of heat danced in front of the eyes of many. Children scurried from one block to the other, the one leading them had a peculiar looking object in his hand, a wrench. Adults sat on benches and complained about the heatwave. Older people seemed to enjoy it, as they were concentrating hard on a very tedious task; chess.

In this world there are creatures that attain the ability to harvest souls and determine were they belong well after the body has decayed. They are a very special form. Well above that of human beings. They are in an entirely different category.

Living forever. Controlling lives at will. Determining who stays and who goes.

They are death personified. Striking fear into many a monster and many a human of all shapes, sizes, and of course, ages.

They I am speaking of are known simply as Reapers. As many of humans and monsters there are on Earth, there is a Reaper for them. They spread themselves far and wide.

They are neither good nor evil

People pass by the figure draped in black. Sleeked white hair a sick sadistic grin was plastered on the face followed a quick lick of the lips. His hands gripped the smooth metal handle. They hurriedly passed by him in fear of what shall occur. Mothers scooped their children into their arms and ran into shops and houses anywhere was safer then here. Fathers locked the doors and slammed the windows. Few spectators had stayed to watch. Their eyes showing signs of both awe and fear. The street that once was noisy and full of commute was now silent and ominous. All that could be heard was the scraping sound of the three bladed scythe that scrapped the surface of the concrete, scattering pieces of it everywhere.

At the end of the street where the town ended and the road towards the city began, another figure stood there. The heat waves continued their dance as the figure slowly began to take shape. A woman. Ages varied between 15 and 18. Her hair was long. Way long. It was an icy color of electric blue. A single white flower was perched on top. Her face appeared angered and determined. Hands were on hips, foot tapping menacingly. She wore a blood red tank skulls were imprinted on it. Jean shorts tattered at best. Two pairs of gun holsters on either side were strapped to her legs.

"Tick tock young lady." The figure in black raised a single finger, moving it from side to side. "Times up and I'm ready to collect." He licked his lips once more. The sadistic grin seemed to grow wider the more he approached the young woman.

The woman spat on the ground. Face switching from anger to amusement. "You want my soul. Because it is my time to go. I understand, but I can't let you do that. Not now at least." Her eyes stayed locked on the figure before her as her hands slowly moved themselves toward the guns strapped to her sides.

The man cackled. As time grew on it seemed that smile on his face tended to grow wider and wider. He silently began raising the scythe, as it descended in to the air, the sun's light gleamed lick a jewel off it.

In a split second the woman grabbed a hold of the guns and sprinted across the market area. As she ran, gaining speed, she made close aim of the target that seemed glued to where he was. Scythe still in the air. Pulling the trigger, the bullets tore through the air screaming at their target. The bullets were larger in size the normal ones. They also had a distinguishing mark on them; a skull and crossbones.

The man's eyes seemed uninterested as the bullet flew towards him. But that expression quickly changed into a look of helpless pain. "What the fuck?" His voice sounded ragged and laced with both hatred and venom. He dashed towards the young woman as she jumped into the air landing on top of roofs. Her speed never slowing. He swung the scythe towards her. But in an instant she dove forward, straight down towards the ground.

Landing on her feet, she shot a couple more bullets as she dove into a nearby alleyway. The bullets made a direct hit. The man gripped the wound with the other hand he used the scythe to dig into it, making the wound larger as he tried to dislodge the unwanted item.

She hid between garbage cans her breath ragged and uneven. As she effectively ignored the rotting waste that baked in the heat she loaded another round of artillery. Screams of anger and pain seem to echo in the alleyway. The man finally dislodged the bullet, but a gaping hole was left in his chest reveling tattered muscle and bone. He made a mad dash towards the hiding spot. When he finally approached the smile that was once upon his face, was now discarded leaving an angered face in the wake. In both rage and pure hatred he kicked the garbage cans away from him, searching for the young woman.

She stood up. She began to cock both pistols ready to send another wave of bullets but soon had dropped them. Pain surged like a bolt of electricity from her left side her primal instincts screamed in her brain telling her to run. The grin returned on the male's face and in one flash of both hands he slashed the weapon through the woman. Skin ripped in half like paper and blood stained the walls. But she was still standing, even if death was before her, she knew what needed to be done. She couldn't leave this world yet, there was still something left for her to do. In an effort to get away, she slammed small and silver balls onto the ground. They exploded on impact causing dirt and debris to create a cloud of dust, efficiently blinding the male.

As soon as the dust had cleared, all that was left was an empty alley. He stood there. He licked his lips once more and then bit into them. Slowly he rose the weapon he had used on her. Blood and pieces of skin was still on it. He rose the blade even further, towards his mouth, his tongue flickered out and he began lapping up the blood, enjoying the iron taste.

Sooner or later. Oh yes sooner or later he was going to find her. And tear her apart.


	2. The Deal

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm soooo sorry for the delay**

**thank you to everyone for your nice NICE comments. My brain is so fried from writting this, enjoy!**

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Konan clutched down hard on the wound that was beginning to filter through her finger like sap from a tree. After so many hours the sun began to sink lazily and she knew she had to stop and rest for the night.

Fore there were creatures that lurked amongst the shadows. Quickly she found an old diner. It leaned in on itself and even from the night she could tell it had seen better days. Thunderous growls and roars sounded over the sirens as she quickly ducked inside. Something began clawing at the door way. Its claws digging into the wood. Pulling out one of her pistols she began loading it, her eyes trained on whatever was preparing to attack.  
It cracked and before long the creature she was waiting for made its way in and began circling her. It had the face of a man and the body of a bull, it's hind legs were twisted backwards. Its breathing intensified as the face seemed to open it's eyes. "Fuck..." she whispered under her breath, heart racing and pulse seemed to nearly jump. It emanated a low growl from its throat and lashed out towards her.

Instinctively she rolled out of it's way, firing the gun, counting each round so not to forget how much she had left. Five, three in the front legs to wound it, two more in the "forehead".  
These Gateway bullets were handy with not just taking down a reaper, but also knocking down a Persona. Persona's are disgustingly horrible creatures that are born from a human's Deadly Sin. Konan smirked, this one seemed to be her "Ira" or Wrath. The creature did seem to be angry, The "face" began chanting "Spit..spite...spite" She stood up on shaky legs, stubborn as she was, she did not want to back down. The wound grew angry as well. Clearing her mind she began formulating a plan.  
She cocked the gun once more signaling the creature to launch another attack.  
She pushed a table from behind her and it crashed into it. A sickening crack, a small whine, and then silence. She didn't relax tho, she knew these things well, She had another one looking for her as well, Envy.  
The creature stumbled upwards, a small trickle of blood pooled down onto the marble flooring. It growled angrily the face still chanting.

"Spite! Spite! Spite!"

"Shut up!" She howled at it unloading another round at it.

"Spite! Angry,angry, hate him, HATE him." it stumbled a bit. "Why him? HIM!"

"There you are!" the familiar voice seemed to explode from behind her eyes. She turned her head and grimaced. This was not apart of her plan, butit might work to her benefit.

She dodged the animal once more before reloading. "Dammit! You know how long I have been looking for you?" He smacked his scythe into the Persona sending it into the wall. "SPITE!" it screamed. "Yeah, I know." she said not even bothering to look at him. His brow furred, left eye twitching a sign he was pissed.

"Oi, you look at me while I'm speaking to you!" The creature made a jump towards Konan, But it was too slow as she shot at it once more. It crashed into the window, glass spraying everywhere. Hidan sighed in pure frustration. The one thing he hated more than anything, was people who ignored him. It made him grit his teeth down to the gum. Which of course was what he was doing at the moment.

She glanced at him once, and then headed for the window. Wrath seemed to be gone. But for how long? She did not know.

Hidan sat down in booth. His foot tapped on the floor. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I'm one of those psychiatrics, and ask why the hell you haven't accepted death yet."

The blue haired shook her head. "Its psychiatrist, I need to get rid of someone, so to speak, but to do so, I need your help." She calculated her plan, trying to squeeze him in. He might prove useful. Hidan bellowed out a laugh. Slamming his fist down onto the table causing it to shake violently. He lowered his face, and once more licked his lips. 'This must mean he's excited.' she made note of this. May need in the future.

"And just what, does a hideous little heathen like you have to offer to me?" She took a shaky breath, knowing just what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah, if you help me, I'll give you not just my soul, but his as well."


	3. The Devil and Me

"Alright, I'll help you." The zealot rose from his perch and made his way over to the broken window, carefully he studied the jagged pieces of glass strewn about the floor and the puddles of

blood already drying.

"These creatures...what the fuck are they?" Konan leaned against a booth. She took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, she took a long deep inhale before answering: "Personas. They are born from a human's most wretched sins. They come in many forms, shapes, sizes, and colors depending on what the sin is and how much that sin has been used." She took another inhale.

"And I'm guessing this one was -"

"Spite, yes are you getting anywhere with this?" The blue haired became impatient she wanted to get out and _find _the bastard that burned her. But as she was getting ready to say something else, a flash of smoke suddenly

materialized in Hidan's hand and formed itself into a large clipboard and began writing. After awhile he looked up a sickening evil defining grin stretched from one side to the other. "I'm going to make a shot in the dark here, but do you want these "Personas" or whatever the fuck their called to leave you alone?" The blue-haired eyes snapped wide for a mere second before going back to their original state. She dropped her cig on the floor crunching on the butt before making her way towards the Reaper. 

"You can do that?" Her eyes were narrowed and seemed to hold flames within them, sending shivers of pleasure rippling throughout his entire body. "Yeah but I don't think I should tell you." He said this with a coy smirk. The blue-haired's eye twitched and without saying anything she grabbed the man's head and slammed it forcefully into ground. Lightly she placed her foot upon his skull and the sound of a gun being cocked rang out. He could feel the cool metal pressed up against his cheek.  
"Tell me. Now."

Hidan tried to move but failed as he soon realized that this petite young woman was a lot stronger then him. His brows furrowed. "Okay fine. Bitch. That clipboard I brought out had a lot of info on those monsters you told me about. And it said that Reapers can fully destroy these things, all your gun can do is wound or fucking spook them, and since I can't always save your ass..."  
"You want me to become a Reaper?" Slowly she let the man stand back up. "How is that even done?"

"Well you did offer up your damned soul right? All I have to do is suck it right out of you. And then fill you back up with half of my own."

"Reapers don't have souls. Your not even alive."

"Oh but on countre', we do, when a human dies we are technically born right? And anything that is born is essentially alive and that which is alive has a indeed a soul."

"And you giving me half of your soul makes me a Reaper? Is that all?"

Hidan shifted his weight onto his left side. "Yes that is mainly it, no contract no signing your name in blood or some other fucking cliché."

The man stepped closer to Konan. Quickly he grabbed her and firmly pressed his ghostly white lips upon her bluish dead ones. Suddenly her body constricted in on itself and began feeling tight as a stinging freezing sensation made itself known in her chest she could tell her soul was already being uprooted like tree in a hurricane. It made her body go limp and numb. Soon her body began expanding, a burning painful substance pooled down her throat, her eyes widened and went up back into her head. 

After a long grueling hour their lips parted a long string of saliva seemed to be all that connected them. He let her go and she collapsed onto the floor, struggling forcefully for oxygen she moved her hands violently in the air trying so desperately to breath. Slowly Hidan crouched down onto her level grasping her head and connected it with his. "Breath slowly." He commended. "In. Out. In. Out." Slowly she began breathing normally. "Now hold still." He picked up a piece of broken glass and her right arm. He jabbed into her arm. Konan could not feel the pain, nor did blood rise from the cut. All that came from the deep cut was a cloud of thick black smoke and eventually the skin stuck to itself and healed. 

"It worked. Konan can you stand?" She shook her head. "Ah, fuck. Does this mean I'm going to have to carry you?" Her response was a deathly cold stare, not a glare, but stare and it nearly gave the zealot a heart attack. Almost. Feeling pity for the newly created Reaper he hoisted her lithe body up onto his shoulders. "Dammit and I bet your too shocked to speak too right?" a tug of his hair answered his question.

"Damn damn damn." He hissed beneath his breath. "Well we can't stay here for the night, we need to go."


End file.
